The Legend of the Golden Wolf ADOPTED
by Allebasii
Summary: Legend of the Golden Wolf: a she-wolf united two enemies and sacrificed herself to save them from a threat more dangerous than she ever imagined. What does this legend have to do with Bella? What will the Cullens do when history repeats?  *ADOPTED BY ME*
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of the Golden Wolf (Adopted by me, Allebasii)**

**AN: this, and all of the rest of the chapters up to chapter twenty-two (22) are by the original author, (****Five by Five Gurl)**** with editing by me. Any chapters **_**after**_** twenty-two are entirely original, and will more-likely-than-not be following a different plot line than ****Five by Five Gurl****'s original story; Updates may be few and far between until I work out how I will conclude this story, and while I am updating all of my other stories, mainly True Vamp.**

**Reviews are appreciated, and thanks in advance to any reviewers and to Five By Five Gurl, for letting me adopt my first story. ( I hope you like how I write it!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. This should be obvious.**

**Chapter One: Phasing.**

"Okay, lets talk" I said; it sounded braver than I felt. I was shaking, with worry no doubt, and I felt hot, even though the air was freezing.

Edward took a deep breath,

"Bella we're leaving." He said in his musical voice that reminded me so much of bells, or some other heavenly music.

I took a deep breath too, and tried to stop myself from shaking. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared, but I still had to ask.

"Why now? If you wait another year—"

"Bella it's time, how much longer could we stay in forks? After all, Carlisle can barely pass for thirty now and he's claiming thirty-three. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

His answer confused me; I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I felt uncomfortably hot now, and I was shaking hard. I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.

He stared back coldly, his expression impassive.

With a roll of nausea, I realized I had misunderstood.

"When you say we—"

"I mean my family and myself."

Each word, separate and distinct. I shook harder; I almost felt angry…

I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without impatience; it took me a few minuets before I could speak.

"Ok" I said, "I'll come with you."

"You can't. Bella, where we're going— it's not the right place for you," he said, seeming to not want to look at me, but unable to look away.

"Where _you are_ is the right place for me!" I interjected, before he could say anything else.

"I'm no good for you Bella." He whispered, and for an instant I heard pain in his voice.

"Don't be ridiculous!" I sounded angry, but also like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life!"

"My world is not for you." He replied grimly, and I felt like screaming in frustration.

"What happened with Jasper—that was nothing Edward, nothing!"

"You're right it was exactly what was to be expected," He agreed, and I felt a growl of anger, frustration, and pain rumble up my throat.

"You promised! In phoenix, you promised that you'd stay!" I shouted pleadingly, eyes wide as I beseeched him desperately.

"As long as that it was best for you." He interrupted to correct me, and I felt my face flush with anger.

"NO! This is about my soul isn't it?" I shouted furious, the words exploding out of me— somehow still sounding like a plea.

"Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care Edward! I don't care! You can have my soul, I don't want it without you; you can have it. It's yours already!" I cried, moving a step towards him.

"Bella I don't want you to come with me." Four little words. That's all it took. _I don't want you._ That's where my mind went blank. I couldn't comprehend at all he was saying.

"You…. don't…want… me?" I could barely get the words out of my mouth. They didn't make sense. I didn't want them to.

"No." At that one word, my world came crashing down.

"You're not good for me, Bella." my mind swirled, I didn't hear what else he said, there was the slightest brush of coldness against my forehead—and then he was gone.

I shook so hard my vision was blurred; I tried to follow him, but couldn't. Pain ripped through my chest as sobs tore themselves up my throat.

"Edward!" I shouted desperately, wishing for all the world that this was a nightmare—but I knew, without a doubt, that I was awake. I didn't want to be. I wanted to wake up from this terrible reality, to open my eyes and see his gold ones peering deeply into mine—but that would never happen. He was gone.

_No…No…NO!_

I fell to the forest floor and let the pain engulf me.

In the distance I heard the snuffling of a large animal, but I didn't care.

I reran Edward's words in my head:

_I don't want you to come with me Bella._

_You're no good for me._

_We're leaving._

_NO!_

Suddenly without my muscles telling me to do so I jumped up, (not falling for once) and legs stretching, I raced through the woods, as a heat built up inside my chest. My arms and legs began to shake, and suddenly, I fell to the ground with a cry of shocked pain as agony ripped through my limbs, landing on all fours, knees and arms being sliced open by the sharp rocks below.

I was terrified; I felt all my bones and muscles snap and reform, and an unbearable itchiness started as _something_ forced its way through my skin. I squeezed my eyes shut, praying for it to stop—and then it did—so suddenly I let out a gasp, but seconds later a new kind of pain ripped through my body as an invisible knife ripped it's way through my skin. I let out a howl of pain, flinching into the forest floor, as the pain continued to trace it's agonizing way over my body.

Slowly, the pain abated to a dull ache, and I whimpered pathetically as I felt warm liquid oozing down past my eyes.

Opening my eyes slowly, I jerked backwards. Everything was crystal clear. Eyes wide, I turned my head this way and that, looking around. I looked down, and cocked my head in confusion.

Stretched out in front of my face, were two enormous furry, bloodied legs, ending in huge paws. I blinked, but they didn't disappear.

_What the heck?_

Gingerly, I started to get to my feet, pushing up with my arms—but instead the dog's legs moved, and I jumped up in shock.

I landed on four legs_—wait what?_ I was much taller than I should be, and I felt dizzy. I again tried reaching out with my arm, but the crimson-stained paw moved, and caught off balance, I stumbled before regaining my footing.

_I wonder if I hit my head on a rock or something…_ I thought, and then a delighted smile spread across my face. _Yes! Let me have hit my head! That mean's this is all just a dream and Edward never left!_

But then another thought came to me, one that horrified me.

_But what if he did leave—and I've gone insane? What if I've always been insane and __Edward never existed?_

The thought was too much to bear, and I let out a panicked, heartbroken howl.

_Somebody help me! Please!_

That was when I heard a voice.

** . . . **

**AN: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Leaving**

**(Edward PoV)**

I had endangered her, I had hurt her, I had lied to her, and then I had left her, and nothing in the universe could pain me more than that. I wanted to turn around; to go back to her, to tell her that it was an unforgivable, stupid, selfish lie that I had told: that I didn't want her, that I didn't love her.

I heard her call my name, and it took all my hundred years worth of self control to stop myself from turning back; I gritted my teeth and forced myself to keep running.

Because I did love her, with all that I was, and so much more, and that was why I had to leave; so that she could live and be happy, happy and human. Like she should be, like we all should be. And who knows? Maybe one day, many years into her future, she would realise: she would remember that I would love her, forever, maybe she would know, that I left for her, and maybe she would forgive me. One day.

I couldn't hear her now, but I could hear the distant rumbling of cars, I barely noticed.

Then I heard the forlorn howl of a wolf, echoing eerily around the misty forest. I stopped; the poor beast sounded terrified, and heartbroken. I gathered the wolf was a female, from the slight variation in pitch, which sounded so familiar to my ancient ears, which had heard the cries of hundreds of such predators, yet like nothing I had ever heard before; maybe I was going insane without Bella.

Frankly, I didn't care.

** . . . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Sam**

**(B PoV)**

_Ummm, who are you?_

A voice in my said, I yelped and jumped backwards, sure was I insane.

_Nope, your just a wolf— a girl wolf granted, I didn't know we could get those, I'll have to ask the elders…_his voice trailed off, into indistinct emotions as he waited for an answer.

Seeing or sensing that my mind was blank with shock, he ventured forth a question after a second of silence.

_So, what's your name?_

_WAIT— WHAT? _I was shaking in fear; a wolf? Yes, I was definatly insane.

_Okay, just relax, I'll explain everything kay? My name's Sam, will you tell me yours? Then I can come and find you. Just, try not to get to upset; I know you're afraid, that's understandable – but nothing's going to happen to you. I promise._

_Great, I have a hallucination called Sam, just great! _ I thought sourly, ignoring my new imaginary friend's mental eye-roll.

_You got it wrong kiddo, you're not insane, but it can drive you to a point where you are._

_Umm, what are you talking about? _I asked my hallucination.

_Okay so us Quileute's— _

_Wait, I'm not Quileute!_

_You're not? Well, that changes things— I mean, are you sure you don't have a distant Quileute relative or something?_

_Well I might …_ I said, unsure about Charlie's side of the family.

_Well, have you heard about the Quileute legends?_

_Oh, I remembered them! _I reran all of Jacobs story telling through my mind, I felt a stab of pain as I remembered the reason why I knew them: ed-him

_Wait— JACOB told you? Jacob Black?_

_Yeah_…I told him guiltily

_Wow, umm, I guess we blew the treaty… Anyway, they're true._

Nothing new to me, I had planned to join the very same people of the legends— if only the 'enemies'.

_But what do these legends have to do with me?_

_You're connected to them because you are a werewolf, a protector of humans; you protect the weak and innocent from our enemies, vampires._

_Vampires! _I panicked I was a wolf! How was this possible, shouldn't there be some kind of law that a person can only be broken by so many mythical beings, wasn't one family of those dark dangers enough for a lifetime? Why _me_?

_But how does a wolf kill a stone hard, cold, horrifyingly strong and fast, blood drinking immortal?_ My head spun.

_Who exactly __are you,__ kid? It's like you know everything about bloodsuckers already!_

I winced.

_That's because-umm, well, I found out about the Cullen's— _wince.

_Yes, I gathered that, but who are you?_ My imaginary friend's impatience was clear, so I decided I'd had enough of stalling and changing the subject.

_I-Im Bella; Bella Swan._

_BELLA! Bella, your father's worried sick! We thought the bloodsuckers killed you! Okay, don't move an inch I'm going to call the others!_

_Wait— there are __others__?_ I asked, unable to keep the panic out of my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: The Pack**

I was still unsure if he was an illusion of my mentality or not, but Sam, real or not, let out a wild, deafening howl; not a frightened one, or an angry one, but a commanding one; a call; an order.

Within minutes two more voices faded into my head

_Sup boss!_ one said,

_wait a minute…_ the other said

_We have a newbie man! _

_HEY KID!_ They both yelled mentally

_Uhh hey,_ I whispered back

_The newbie's a girl? _

That's when Sam intervened

_Yes, I'm gonna ask the elders about that. _He said calmly, addressing their incredulity.

_So kid, I'm Jared_. One of them said,

_And I'm Paul._ The other thought.

_So…_ Paul said,

_So... Who the hell are you kid?_ He laughed.

_She's..._ Sam attempted to say

_I'm Bella Swan._ I said, already anticipating their reactions to be similar to Sam's.

_Oh hey Bell— BELLA! _Paul yelled, alarmed and confused._ What the hell? How'd that happen?_

_Wow…_ Jared thought, as shocked as Paul.

_Who'd of thought it, the leech-lover; a wolf!_ Paul thought maliciously.

That reminded me of Edward, and I winced at Paul's anger, feeling pain lance through my chest. Even here, I didn't fit in.

_Paul! Zip it!_ Sam said angrily. _Ignore him Bella; Paul's usually like this. You just have to learn to ignore him._

_No, no, it wasn't him,_ I thought, not wanting Paul to be blamed—no matter how rude he was, he was justified. Another image of Edward as he left filled my mind and I flinched.

_The stinking bloodsucker left you alone? In these woods? _Sam snarled angrily, imagining all the creatures of the night that could have killed or attacked me, werewolf or not.

_Filthy bastard!_ Jared growled dangerously low.

_Wow, that's even low for a bloodsucker. I wonder if that violates the treaty? I've been itching to take a bite out of one of them forever!_

I whimpered at their hostility, and from Sam's thoughts imagined all the animals that roamed the forest, and felt fear fill my mind.

_It's ok Bells, you stay there, and we'll come get you now, just howl, so we know where you are._ Sam said comfortingly.

Paul was still insulting the "Stinkin' bloodsuckers"

I let out a loud howl, tossing my head back. I didn't mean to, but it sounded lonely and heartbroken.

_we won't let him get away with this Bells._ Jared whispered, just for me; of course they could all still hear his thoughts.

They set off running, I could see the blurred trees in their heads, and I tried to distract myself from the pain in my heart.

_Wow, how fast can we run?_ I asked, honestly curious, or at least putting up the facade of it. I wasn't sure which.

_Faster than anything you could imagine; you can try it out later. I'll take you on patrol tomorrow and we'll test you._ Sam said, and I nodded.

They were getting closer now; I could hear the snapping of twigs and rustle of leaves under huge paws.

That's when I saw them.

I heard a gasp, as they all stopped dead in front of me


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Sign of the Alpha**

I could see myself through their eyes, and it shocked me; I was _huge_! I looked at them in panic, but then let out a sigh of relief; I was tiny compared to them: Sam was a deep midnight black colour, and he was at least twice my height, but that wasn't what shocked me, the fact that my long sleek golden fur was covered in bright scarlet blood, much more than I had thought, and my eyes were black: a sparkling black, no pupil, nothing, just an endless pit of darkness.

I took a step backwards in fright, but then remembered the painful sensation of a knife tracing its way over my skin as I transformed. That explained all the blood, but what about my eyes? They were, for lack of a better word, absolutely _freaky_!

_Don't move Bella, you're healing as we speak, the injuries are the sign of an alpha,_ came Sam's awed voice.

_Wow Bells_ stuttered Paul and Jared

'_Wow' doesn't cover it_ I said, still looking at myself through their eyes.

Although the wounds were healed, my fur was still covered in drying blood that flaked off whenever I moved. I looked horrible.

_We better get you back to La Push_ Sam said._ You'll have to stay there until we sort stuff out with Charlie_

_Ok,_ I said, relived that I wouldn't have to confront my father anytime soon.

_RACE YOU THEIR BELLS! _Paul yelled excitedly.

I didn't feel like racing, I just felt like curling up in a ball and crying over Edward, and the Cullen's, and being a wolf and well, life, but I didn't want to drag the others down with me so I agreed reluctantly.

And I had to admit, it was exhilarating; twice as fast as Edward ever was, I was easily much faster than Paul, but I didn't know the way, so I let him think he was winning. In minutes I could see the trees that separated Forks from La Push. I waited a few strides, and then practically flew the rest; ghosting past Paul, who had started to resemble a grayish blur, and past the boundaries into a place that was to be my home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Patience**

I heard Paul's upset, and slightly angry mental voice.

_No fair Bella, you must have cheated!_ He accused mockingly.

_It's not my fault you're slow _I told him smugly, swishing my tail back and forth—what a weird feeling.

He pounced at me playfully, so I lunged at him; he was much stronger than I was, and he soon had me pinned to the floor, but then the shaggy black mass that was Sam shoved him off.

_You can fight later; lets get her to Emily first._ He said sternly.

_Whatever you say, oh might alpha _Paul said jokingly, bowing down before baring his teeth in a mocking smile.

_Get on with it Paul._ Sam said, but he too was grinning.

I followed Sam further into La Push, and we soon came to a small wooden house. It was beautiful, just like a fairy tale.

_Wait here_ Sam ordered me, I stood still while the boys raced off behind the house.

First Jared's voice faded from my awareness, then Paul's, then Sam said to me:_ Wait here, we're gonna get you some clothes and stuff_.

_Okay_ I said, my voice sounded flat and nervous, even to me.

His voice faded too, and I could now hear them talking; they were human again. I waited as I was told, and soon Sam came back as the huge black wolf, with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt in his mouth.

He dropped them in front of me, and walked away, but wait, I had NO idea how to turn human again!

Sam laughed, a strange kind of bark tumbling from his mouth,

_Oh yeah, _he said, _you just need to calm down, and imagine yourself human again._

That didn't sound to hard, butI tried, and failed, Sam's voice faded again and I was left to phase back.

After several good tries, and a million bad ones, I managed to calm down enough to phase back; Dizziness swept through me, but I quickly grabbed the clothes from the floor and pulled them on, before noticing two long and spiraling scars going down my arm, to end on the back of my hand in a complicated design that almost looked like a symbol; all of them were healing slowly, fading into my skin.

I traced them with my fingers; along with these two on my arms, I knew there were more going down my back, and on the back of my legs. I'd have to ask Sam what he meant by the injuries being the "sign of an alpha" later; things were already freaky enough.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Explanations**

Almost an hour after Sam had left me to phase back, I was standing in Sam and Emily's living room. As soon as I had phased back, I had felt an overwhelming sense of dizziness, almost numbness; Sam said it was because my wolf-self dealt with my pain over Edward in a different way: the wolf didn't understand the pain; it overwhelmed the animals mind, so the wolf's psyche changed the pain into something it understood: anger. Now that I was human again, I was numb, but I still felt the pain, and it was worse than anything I could imagine. Now I knew why in books, people mentioned someone dying of a broken heart—who would want to live with this kind of pain?

Sam had explained my injuries.

He said that he was the Alpha, the pack leader, though he wasn't meant to be; he was the alpha because he was the first to phase. He had phased alone, and I couldn't imagine how hard that would have been: I still felt insane, and I had three others with me!

I had to admit, he was the perfect leader: calm, not quick to judge, but willing to be strict if necessary; he said that I was probably related to the last alpha, Jacob Black's great grandfather. I had wanted to smile at that—I was related to Jacob, a nice thought, —but I hadn't been able to will my lips to do so, they felt frozen, and my whole body felt cold, even though I knew my body temperature had risen _way_ above average, something Sam had explained, too.

But perhaps 'whole' was not the right word; I felt empty, as if my heart had been ripped out. I feared that I would always be like this.

_Empty…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Testing**

**AN: Sorry for the long time between updates, but here's the next 7 chapters, all in one update! (i edited these last night)**

...

Everything seemed to be happening too quickly for my mind to catch up: Sam introduced me to Emily, his girlfriend and imprint— he explained what imprinting was, how Emily was like gravity to him, how she kept him there— he loved her so much, it hurt to watch; Sam kept me away from Emily as much as he could at first. He said in case I lost control and hurt her; she had already been hurt by one of us, but I didn't ask about it. She didn't seem to mind; that was how 'imprinting' apparently worked.

I did not like the sound of imprinting, the absoluteness, the forcefulness, the way you didn't have a choice; how once you imprinted, the imprint ruled your life, and your heart.

I hoped to god in all his scarce mercy that it wouldn't happen to me, _anything_ but that.

The guys, Paul, Jared and Sam took me for a test run once it got dark. Thanks to my size, (I was so much smaller than them) I was rocket fast and agile: I could easily dart between the dense trees, just like Ed— him, I flinched slightly.

_Don't think about the leech Bella—and we can go much faster than them anyway, _Paul said haughtily; someone still seemed a little angry from the race.

_I can see tons better than you though, squirt _Jared teased; he had the best eyesight out of all of the pack.

They decided to test my stamina next; they chased me all the way to Canada and back before I collapsed in a heap by some tree

_And I can run for longer than her too, _Paul said smugly, _now lets test her FIGHTING skills!_

I growled, and then groaned, too exhausted to try to get away. However I was saved by Sam

_Maybe not now Paul,_ He said, seeing how exhausted I was.

But Paul lunged for my throat anyway; he snapped at it, and I yelped in pain as I felt his teeth rip through the skin on my shoulder when I turned to evade his attack instinctively.

That was when I first experienced the binding of an Alpha command

_PAUL ENOUGH! _Came a heavy, double-timbre voice; I felt a weight on my head and shoulders that made me want to fall down, bowing, but it wasn't directed to me, it was at Paul.

Paul immediately fell to his knees, his legs buckling under the weight of the command, his head fell in front of Sam, who looked down at him with pained eyes, and I could tell he hated doing that to him, making his brother-in-arms bow down to him; it made me sick, so I have no idea how Sam felt.

Except I do…. I can hear his thoughts.

_I'm so sorry Paul._ Sam said softly.

Paul raised himself slowly to his feet; he looked angry, but he said _S'ok man, you didn't want to, I was asking for it._

_Are you ok bells? _They all asked me.

_I'm good, _which I was; well, the bite was healing…but I didn't feel all right.

Though, I supposed I never would again, not after _he_ left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Elders**

Things were going well in the pack, until Sam took me to see the Elders.

The Elders were like the council of the Quileute tribe: the experts on legends, werewolves, myths, and vampires. It was too much for me; I wanted to bolt, run away; sure they would mark me as an outcast. I _was_ a leech-lover, after all. I winced at the derogatory term, even as I myself used it.

We gathered around the bonfire, me half-hiding behind the guys, and when Billy, Jacob's father told me the legends, I could hardly pay attention.

I was worried about Jacob. Worried that maybe he would be like me; like us; and none of us wanted that fate for him.

I listened to Billy as best I could, flinching every time he mentioned the _other_ kind of monster; I hated how Billy made them sound, _hated _how he made my former family seem like dark, evil creations.

_But maybe_, I voice in my head said, _maybe they __were__; they left me alone to suffer through __this__— NO! _I fought back this thought; _of course they were good, it was me who wasn't, a little plain human, not worthy of gods like them_, I tried to hide these thought from the others, who despised the vampires, but they saw right through me, of course.

When Billy finished telling me, Harry, (Leah and Seth's father) took a step forwards. "I'm sorry this happened to you Bella, we will help you as best we can, but first we need to see you in your wolf form." He said gently, eyes locking with mine.

I took a deep shaky breath the nodded; I ran into the trees, stripped off my clothes, and let the heat spread around my body; I had practiced phasing, whenever I had a free minute.

After a few seconds, I felt my golden fur explode from me; I felt the familiar sensation of my bones cracking and reforming, the landing with a silent thud on four paws, twice the height of my human form. All this took just a second— what seemed like a very long second. I glided into the clearing, my nose wrinkled at the sharp smell of burning wood.

The Elders gasped. There was an explosion of noise from the gathered men and women as they all voiced their disbelief and shock.

"What does this mean?"

"She can't be the one! This is impossible!"

"Why _her_?"

"How could we have let this happen?"

Then one familiar voice reached my ears, louder than the rest.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Billy Black said sadly, gazing at me with despaired eyes.

My hackles stiffened; I whined in distress, I didn't understand what they were talking about. _What was impossible? Why is Billy saying he's sorry? What's going on! _Then Old Quil asked a question.

"Sam, when Bella first phased, was she injured like you?"

"Actually she was, I was going to ask you about that." Sam replied, looking from old Quil to me.

The Elders all paled.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Billy repeated; Sam gave him a questioning look, and then signaled me to go back to the woods and phase. I nodded my huge head, as I turned around Paul grabbed my scruff, and threw himself on my back, landing astride me like a horse. I almost laughed, but I was still worried about what the elders knew that I didn't.

"You have to give me a ride home now bells." He said, and I just knew that there would be a smirk on his face.

"Paul, why don't you just phase and run yourself home?" Jared asked, rolling his eyes.

"'Cause Bella is faster!" Paul retorted, as if it were obvious.

I sighed, but began to run; Paul seemed to enjoy it, but about halfway to his house it dawned on me: had Sam told him to keep an eye on me. Then I realized something else,: I hadn't been left alone since the first time I phased— why did I need to be watched?

I reached Paul's house, all but threw him off my back, and raced to Sam and Emily's place. I howled when I got in sight of the house so Emily knew I was coming. She met me outside with some spare clothes, she looked pale too; did she know what was going on?

"I'm sorry Bella." She said, and then I lost all hope. What was going on, why was everyone acting strange, and why was everyone sorry?

I huffed in annoyance but butted my nose into her hand to say thanks for bringing me her clothes, I don't know why she did; I must have destroyed enough of her wardrobe the first few days, but she still put the clothes in front of me, patted my great fury head and walked away.

I groaned again; I was being treated like a giant puppy! I calmed myself down and phased back. Glad to be on two feet again, I pulled on the clothes and jogged inside; Emily greeted me with a fierce hug.

"Emily…" I tried to ask, but she cut me off. "Sam wants you back in the clearing." she told me, and I thought angrily, _than what was the point of me going to Paul's house?_

Then she smiled and threw a bag of food at me "Take these with you, they must be starving, they haven't eaten in like… two hours!" She laughed, and I chuckled, and then sighed. "Sure." I said, before jumping in Jared's pick-up truck and driving towards the forest; some of the Elders would need a ride home, and the pack usually lended their cars out to whoever needed to borrow them.

I could hear them before I could see them.

"Should we tell her?"

I leapt from the car and sprinted into the clearing, about to demand to know what was going on, when Sam's voice was directed to me.

"Bella, we need to tell you who you are."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Legends**

"**Sam, I don't understand!" I shouted, frustrated at all of the mysteries surround me.**

"**Bella, there is a legend we didn't tell you about; we didn't think it was important—I just though it was a coincidence that, well… we need to tell you the story for you to understand about…you know what? I'll just let Billy tell you. I'm no good at this!" Sam said, his nervousness turning into frustration as he talked,**

"**Bella, you better sit down." Billy's deep voice sounded, and I dropped onto the log next to Jared, my nerves were on edge, and I thought it was pretty obvious why. They were talking like I was going to die or something!**

"**Once, long ago, long before Taha Aki and Utlapa, there was a great she-wolf; her fur was said to be more golden than the newest sun: it was said to shine like sun rays, very much like yours, Bella.**

"**They say her eyes shone like black diamonds and burned like fire; she ran faster than the wind and was lighter than air; she was said to once have been a beautiful human, more gorgeous than the moon and the stars, but she fell in love with a Cold One, and he broke her heart; it was said that she prayed to the gods for a release from her pain that night, and she found herself turned into a wolf, the spirit animal of her tribe. She found a pack of six wolves like her, and she found a place with them.**

"**Despite what the Cold One did to her, she forgave him; to her, there was nothing to forgive, because she loved him so. She despised the way her pack hunted her precious creatures, so she left the pack, avoiding a fight, and lived alone in the dark woods for years, so close to her beloved, but unable to let him see that it was her…**

"**The story from here is unclear; what we understand, she discovered a threat powerful enough to destroy all that was near to her: her former coven, and her pack. It is said she gave her life so they could both live, and that the last words she said was that her spirit would return in the form of her descendants, and that her death drove both the tribe and the cold ones alike into a deep grief, causing the wolves to stop transforming for centuries.**

"**When they began to phase again, they were not the bloodthirsty creatures they were before, but a real pack; Pack Brothers, and no other she-wolf ever returned to the pack."**

**My mouth fell open, and despite my usual self-control, I began to shake. I felt my eyes widen, I was going to phase! I leapt away from Billy, not wanting to hurt him; the red heat built up and spread throughout my body; my frame shook so much, and the golden fur I had begun to despise flew out from me, and I landed on four legs.**

**I was overwhelmed with grief.**

**So, what? Was I some kind of spirit, a legend? Just another vampire's distraction? Didn't I mean anything at all? Wasn't I my own self? No! I had to be some stupid ancestor, whose stupid last words forever doomed me to misery and death! Why wasn't life fair? Why was it always me? **_**Can't it be someone else for once?**_

**I shrieked this last thought it my head, at that moment hating whatever gods or creatures controlled fate with my entire being.**

**I threw back my head and let out a forlorn howl, Sam gave me a look so full of sympathy I was surprised his head didn't explode. He ran into the forest and then I heard his comforting alpha voice.**

_**It's ok Bella, that doesn't have to happen to you; I won't let, it, **__**we**__** won't let it!**_

**The Jared's voice joined us.**

_**Don't panic Bella, Sam will think of something, maybe it isn't true, maybe it's just a legend!**_

_**WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON? WHERE'S THE BLOOD SUCK—**_** Paul's loud and eager voice made me jump; I hadn't realized he had phased, he must have heard me howl**

**I replayed the last conversation in my head and he let out a stream of unfamiliar words— what I thought sounded like cussing—I was glad I didn't understand Quileute.**

_**That's not right, is it boss?**_** He asked confidently, but I could hear the plead in his thoughts.**

**Sam didn't say anything.**

_**Bella phase back, you need rest; Paul can take over your patrol. **_**Sam said gently.**

_**HEY!**_** Paul's annoyed voice shouted.**

_**Do it Paul! **_**the other boys shouted.**

_**Fine!**_** He huffed before disappearing into the trees,**

**I bowed my head to Sam before heading for home; Jared ran with me. I was so tired we ran neck and neck, without my usual speed.**

**I had to admit he almost cheered me up; he had very bright, easygoing thoughts, not a pessimist like the others; unfortunately, he was a little too cheerful.**

_**~ALWAYS LOOK ON THE BRIIIIGHT SIDE OFF LIFE~ **_**he sang; I didn't complain though, and his mood was infectious. Soon I was humming along myself; he noticed and gave me a huge wolfy grin; he howled when we approached the house, before he ran into the trees to phase. I guess he went to tell Emily the situation because when she came out with more clothes for me, she gave me a comforting smile before going back into the kitchen to finish cooking what smelt like pizza. **_**Nice,**_** I thought hungrily**_**, Emily's cooking!**_

**Once I was decent I jogged into the house, only to be confronted by the sight of Sam, with makeup on. I did a double take and turned to Emily for confirmation, only to see a little girl of about the age of three dressed like a miniature Barbie holding a little bag of lipstick. I giggled; she was really cute.**

"**Loving the look Sam, that colour reeeaaaally suits you." I said with a chuckle; He grimaced.**

"**So who's the kid?" I asked curiously.**

"**That's Emily's cousin, Claire. She wanted to give someone a makeover and Emily was busy…" His voice trailed off when Emily burst into the kitchen holding a camera at the ready.**

"**Great work Claire-bear, now show the camera your creation sweetie!" Emily said, laughing, and when Claire squealed and ran to pose in front of Sam, Emily snapped hundreds of photos. **

"**I would pay for you to put that up on the board at the station but I wouldn't deny that right from Paul" I said, laughing.**

"**Don't you dare!" Sam moaned, and I grinned then went to lay on the couch, before long I was asleep. I dreamt of golden-furred wolves being chased by Cold Ones and vampiric little girls putting make-up on the bloodied faces of my pack, all the while grinning widely, revealing pointed teeth.**

**I must have been asleep for hours when I was awoken by some familiar, panic stricken howls.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Cold Ones**

**I leapt up from the couch, shaking the nightmare from my mind. I turned around to see Emily's dead-pale face; she had obviously come to wake me up; I could hear little Claire crying from upstairs**

"**Don't go outside Emily, stay in the house, I'll go see what's going on." I said quickly; she nodded weakly, and went upstairs to calm Claire down.**

**I ran outside, not bothering to undress, forgetting about the clothes completely as I burst out of my skin; I was now four legged and flying towards the source of the howls.**

_**FALL BACK Paul, NOW!**_** Came Sam's double-timbre alpha voice; and I gasped at the situation, through Paul and Sam's minds I could see three inhumanly beautiful silhouettes against the black forest.**

**Ignoring the stabbing pain in my wolf heart, I growled, **_**vampires.**_** I could see the fight going on as if I was there, and I didn't like what I was seeing.**

**Sam, with what looked like a broken leg, had huge open gashes running across his back, Paul, was missing part of one ear and had a agonizing rib sticking out of his side, his body also covered in gashes; they were fighting the vampires, and losing. I felt sick at the sight of their condition, especially considering the almost perfect health of their enemies.**

_**Don't fight them, fall back guys, wait for me! **_**I told them hurriedly, anxiously.**

_**NO! Go get Jared, we need backup, get him to get hold of the Elders, then come back, we can hold the leeches off for that long!**_** Sam ordered me. I doubted the could; they both looked spent, but an order was an order, and I turned tail and raced to Jared's house as fast as my feet could carry me.**

_**Right. **_**I determinedly.**

_**You ok Paul?**_** I asked I asked in concern as I ran**

_**Never been better**_** he gasped painfully.**

**I ran faster; I doubted even Edward could keep up with me now. Everything should have been blurred, but I could see everything crystal clear.**

**I had to risk running on the highway; but no humans were around, and in no time I stopped outside Jared's house. I could hear him snoring, and if the situation wasn't so desperate, I would have laughed.**

**I went up to his window and let out three sharp barks. He would know what that meant; Sam had practiced it with us, two barks mean patrol, three meant we were under attack. I heard him gasp and run to his window. **

**He gave me a nod of understanding and grabbed his phone. He had Billy on, and in a flash, explained what was going on, then he leapt from the window, his clothes floating to the ground behind him and he had four paws when he hit the ground running.**

**Seeing what was going on through my mind as well as Sam's and Paul's, he quickly became panicked.**

_**Guys come quickly**_**! I heard Paul shout. I was glad to see he had healed, but now Sam was fighting alone, and he looked in bad shape; Jared and I picked up the pace even more, our muscles reaching their limit as we reached our maximum speed. I was fifty yards ahead of Jared, and now I could smell the leeches for myself. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, feeling my nose burn with the stench. **

**I saw the vampire Sam was battling raise his hand for a fatal blow. With one final bound, I threw myself in front of the injured Sam, and went for the vampire's unprotected throat.**

**I ripped and tore at the leech; it's hand clawed at my side as I struggled, and I yelped as pain sliced through my flesh, sending a screaming warning to my brain as blood flowed from the gash. The vampire snarled savagely, and sent it's foot crashing into my leg, and I felt as much as heard the loud **_**SNAP **_**as the bone broke. Fury and adrenaline filled me, momentarily distracting me from the pain, and I ripped his arms from his shoulders.**

**Sam got his head, and Paul helped us pin it down; Jared and the one of other vampire still circled each other, while the third watched from the tree line in horror.**

**As soon as I could see Sam and Paul could finish this one off, I turned on the one Jared was stalking; Jared and I leapt at the same time, dismembering it quickly. When that one was finished too, I saw Sam phase back and make a fire to burn the pieces using a lighter he had produced from somewhere. As I turned on the third vampire, I saw her red eyes widen; it almost looked scared, then it turned and took off like a bat from hell, was gone.**

_**Nice job guys.**_** I laughed shakily, but for some reason they were all looking at me in awe.**

_**What?**_** I asked, confused.**

_**Bella, you were amazing, how did you know what to do?**_

**I cringed.**_** Well, I did know some vampires once, and I heard them talking about it…and instincts.**_** I winced again and the others quickly changed the subject.**

_**We should head back; they must be wondering if we survived**_**. Listening to Sam's wistful voice, I knew he would want to see Emily.**

_**Mind if I come? I'm starving.**_** Asked Jared, licking his lips.**

_**Sure,**_** Sam agreed, knowing that we all deserved it.**

**We all trotted back at a slow pace, exhausted. I could feel all my wounds slowly healing, and pretty soon I could walk without limping; Paul on the other hand, couldn't.**

_**You ok Paul?**_** Jared asked before I could**

_**I'm fine**_

_**Why isn't your leg healing **_**I wondered**

_**An injury like that may take a little longer, Bella, don't worry, he'll be fine in an hour or two**_** Sam said, and I wondered how my own leg had healed so quickly, if we had both broken a leg. Part of the legend?**

_**Or maybe it was a clean break…**_** a treacherous voice whispered at the back of my mind, and I shuddered.**

**The rest of the journey was silent.**

**We reached the house soon, and then it dawned on me.**

_**Maybe I should stay wolf, in case the leech comes back, I'm not tired**_** I said, though the last part was a lie, I mainly wanted to do it because I had the least injuries, and I wanted to come to turns with the fact that I just killed— something I never though I would do, and I wasn't sure what I thought about that.**

_**Well if you're sure, we'll bring you some food out. **_**Sam said, and I nodded.**

**I sighed and sat down, and after awhile, a relieved looking Emily ran outside holding a handful of jeans for the boys. She placed one in front of each of them, kissed Sam on his great furry head, and turned back for the house. **

**The boys raced into the woods to phase, and I settled into wait. All the boys' minds' faded away and I was left in a peaceful silence. About twenty minuets after they had all entered the house, Emily cam outside with an enormous bowl, filled with loads of quick-to-make food inside it, along with one of her famous blueberry muffins. I wolfed it down, and gave her a grateful look. She nodded.**

"**See you later Bella." she sighed tiredly, and headed inside, probably to bed. I wished I could sleep too, but I was already out here, so I took the chance at solitude and went to practice my running. I was even faster than I was when I first phased, but exhaustion quickly overwhelmed me, and I slowed to a trot. **

**Three hours later, my patrol brought me back to Emily's place, and Jared and Paul rushed outside to meet me.**

"**Go phase back Bella, it's our patrol now, in about an hours time kick Sam outta bed and tell him to get his lazy ass patrolling kay?" Paul said.**

**I nodded and dragged my feet toward the clothes Emily had left me again. I willed myself to return to human form. Once I had two feet, I pulled on the clothes and tripped into the house, I grabbed a glass of water from the counter, gulped it down in one go, then collapsed onto the couch; I fell asleep almost immediately.**

**That was the first night I had **_**the**_** nightmare.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Nightmare**

_**I Dreamt of the fight, I was in the dream and so was Paul and Sam, but we were different; my fur was still golden but my eyes were scarlet, I had huge fangs dripping with blood. We advanced on the vampires, but they were just dark shadows laughing menacingly.**_

_**I leapt for the tallest one's stone throat, his face black, his eyes black, his hair black, then suddenly hiss eyes flashed, changed to a deep gold, the hair twisted and turned bronze, hiss face changed from black shadows to the most heart-breakingly beautiful face that I ever laid my eyes laid on.**_

_**And then I killed Edward. Where I caught his throat, instead of the familiar metallic screech, blood poured from his marble skin, covering my fur in Edward's blood, but my dream- self didn't stop: I ripped at him again and again; my pack tried to stop me. I dropped Edward's lifeless carcass on the floor and turned on them. Soon, I had killed them too, and I lay in my loved one's blood, and howled a joyful laugh.**_

**I woke up gasping and shaking, coved in a cold sweat. The back of my neck was damp, just under my now-sheared-off hair; Emily had given me a haircut a couple of days after I had first phased, but I would need another one soon.**

**Then, loud and clear, came a joyful howl; so I hadn't dreamt that up. Thinking of all of Emily's clothes I had destroyed, I quickly decided to keep what I had on instead of changing, fighting the urge to scream the whole time from the horror of my dream.**

**I raced out the door, and there I found Paul and Jared play fighting. Jared was so busy trying to dodge Paul that he didn't look where he was going and ran straight into an unsuspecting tree, and the sight of it was so hilarious I couldn't help but laugh, nightmare forgotten for the momement.**

"**You dumb mutt, the poor tree never stood a chance against your stupidity!" I yelled to Jared, and Paul barked another laugh. Turning suddenly, he pounced at me and sent me flying; I landed on my back with two huge brown paws pinning me down. He gave me a wolfy grin and jumped back at Paul; I laughed again, then went back inside to help Emily cook breakfast.**

"**Morning Bella," She said cheerfully as she wrestled Claire into a chair and placed a plate of sausages in front of her. "Morning Em." I said smiling.**

"**You want breakfast?" She asked, then laughed. "Never mind, stupid question. Of course you do."**

**I went to sit next to Claire, who was having huge trouble cutting up her food; I reached over and did it for her.**

"**Thwanks Bewwa." she smiled, "You're welcome Claire-bear— are you gonna give Sam another make over today?" I asked, smiling cheekily.**

**She started to say something when Jared and Paul ran in, Jared lifted Claire up by the arms and swung her round, the little girl squealed in delight, sending high pitched giggles bouncing off the walls, then Jared pretended to throw Claire on my lap and went to pile his plate high with food; it was gone in seconds so he went back for more.**

**Claire wanted to eat the rest of her breakfast outside so I went to sit with her, grabbing my own plate piled high with food along the way. She gulped it all down and soon Paul and Jared followed**

"**So Claire you since you were so rudely interrupted how bout you give Paul a make over instead?" I asked her, and Paul grimaced.**

"**No he's too bwig and ugwy." She said seriously, I turned to see Paul's reaction: he was pretending to be mad at her. I was turning to back to Claire when I heard a deep growl, and I looked back at Paul in horror.**

**He was loosing control fast, and he was shaking, he was about to phase!**

"**EASY PAUL! CALM DOWN!" I yelled, this seemed to make him angrier and I could see him shaking harder. All I had time to do was push Claire across the garden roughly before he exploded into a huge snarling grey wolf, one swipe of his paw sending me flying across the garden, to the opposite side as Claire.**

"**PAUL!" Sam shouted from in the house.**

**I realized with horror that the huge grey wolf was advancing on Claire quickly, eyes enraged. Then he leapt, and I did too; I was a wolf before I landed, and I met Paul's attack head on; our angry snarls echoing through the forest. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emily pull a crying Claire quickly into the house.**

_**Paul calm down!**_** I shouted at him, but he didn't listen.**

_**Paul!**_** He was still angry.**

_**PAUL STOP!**_** My voice shocked me, instead of my usual voice, this one rang with a double timbre; Paul collapsed in front of me, in a stance that clearly stated I was in charge: he was bowing. I stood stock-still; there was only one thing could make a wolf do that: the voice of the Alpha**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Birthright**

**I froze, unable to think, one word repeating in the back of my mind like a clock:**

_**Tick, tick, tick;**__**Alpha, Alpha, Alpha.**_

**Sam was the one that broke the deathly silence; he phased in alarm, landing on all fours as the huge black wolf, eyes wide with shock.**

_**Bella, I—I think you are the female alpha from the legends!**_** He whispered with his thoughts reverently.**

**All my hope vanished; I had almost convinced myself that my golden fur and the Legend of the Golden Wolf was a coincidence, but now, I had proof that it wasn't.**

**Paul jumped to his feet; he gave me an apologetic look.**

_**Sorry I lost it back there kid—er, boss?**_

**Boss?**

_**Wait … Whoa there dude; I am NOT your boss!**_** I said in panic.**

_**I'm so sorry Bella, but I think you are. **_**Sam said quietly**

_**I CAN'T BE! **_**I shouted, looking from Sam, to Paul and back again.**

_**I'm no legendary alpha; I'm just, well me!**_** I said desperately.**

**They both gave me the saddest look I had ever seen on anyone, their eyes burning with the intensity of their pity and sadness.**

_**We're sorry Bella.**_** They both said, lowering their great heads in respect; respect I didn't need didn't want and…**_**Would. Not. Take!**_

_**NO!**_** I howled, it wasn't fair, I did the only thing my mind could handle: I turned and ran; the others didn't follow me, knowing I needed my space.**

_**Sorry.**_** Paul whispered before returning to his human form.**

_**Howl when you're coming home; tell us when your ready.**_** Sam said before he to faded away.**

**That left me in a quiet, peaceful, but lonely silence; all I could hear was the soft thud of my paws on the ground and the slight rustle of leaves as I glided over them; I ran for hours, days on end; I didn't care.**

**As I ran, I thought.**

**I wasn't the same as I once was; no more than a week ago—I snorted—I was hardly Bella Swan anymore; just another wolf. **

**But then of course, my thoughts wandered, to the usual breathtaking, heartbreaking thoughts: Edward. I sighed heavily; how he would hate me now! Before, he didn't love me, but he didn't hate me either.**

**Now, like all the regular leeches, he would see me as a mutt; an enemy; some kind of huge furry chew toy that I never wanted to be; he isn't **_**my**_** Edward anymore, and I certainly **_**wasn't**_** his Bella; I could almost hear him now, '**_**who are you Bella?' **_**his sad voice asked me.**

**My heart dropped, and I lowered my giant head, I didn't even know that anymore, so was I nobody? I always would be that to him; I would be **_**nobody**_** to his family for the rest of my very long life, and it broke my heart.**

**It was then that I began to decide; I just didn't know it yet.**

**I was nearing the edge of the sea cliff; just a few more paces. I took a deep breath; I felt my long wolf muscles bunch together, like a coiled spring, then release. I felt my self leap, my eyes slid shut, and I flew into the depths of the icy water.**

**I could think clearly under the water, in those precious seconds, I became the old Bella, the weak, trusting human, the selfless girl who always put others before herself; those little seconds were long enough, and I made my decision.**

**I resurfaced, feeling the rush of relief my lugs felt from the cold air; I battled my way towards the beach and collapsed in a heap behind some rocks.**

**I would go back to Sam, the pack, I didn't want to hurt my family by leaving, because they were my family, my pack, by brothers. They cared for me the same as they did for their real family, and I would not abandon them. For the ultimate rule of the wolf, one of the strongest instincts in my new body was:**

_**A wolf does not abandon her pack!**_

**And this was no exception; I was planning on going back straight away. I raised my muzzle to howl a sign to Sam, but I caught a scent that made me uneasy.**

**The smell of a leech mixed with a foul, stench that smelled like rotting flesh and blood, but there was something frighteningly familiar about it, but I didn't quite know what it was. So me, being reckless, stupid, and thoughtless, started to track the scent. And I had no idea where it could take me.**

**The foul smell led me to the depth of the forest, but I was eventually too tired, and frightened to carry on alone. I threw my head to the moon and howled loudly. Even to my ears, it sounded eerie.**

**The others joined me eagerly.**

_**I KNEW SHE LOVED ME!**_** Jared laughed, relieved.**

_**In your dreams J-man, Thanks Bella. **_**Paul said.**

_**You okay Bella? We can help you with all this… **_**Sam said with authority ringing in his voice**

_**I'll be ok…one day**_** I whispered, I wasn't so sure though.**

_**Alright Bella, I want to see if we can both command the others to do things; see if we can both be alpha **_**Sam said.**

**I just nodded.**

_**Okay, who wants to be guinea pig, or rather, guinea wolf?**_** Sam asked.**

_**ME!**_

_**ME!**_

**They both shouted excitedly**

**I almost rolled my eyes, hmm, might as well have some fun out of it.**

**Sam made the first order: **_**PAUL, SIT.**_

**Paul sat.**

**I saw my opportunity. **_**GOOD BOY, NOW ROLL OVER!**_** I commanded immediately after Sam's order.**

**Now, through Jared's eyes I saw Paul's eyes widen; you could almost see the cogs in his brain turn, trying to work out how to sit and roll at the same time, he tried, and failed to do both: he looked kind of like he was having a fit. Jared burst out laughing, and, feeling sorry for Paul, I turned on Jared.**

_**JARED JUMP!**_** He leapt a foot in the air.**

**Then Sam ordered, grinning slightly **_**LIE DOWN!**_

**I started laughing as Jared lay down while every few seconds he did a funny little jump**

**Then I thought of something, the same time Sam did, we turned to face each other**

_**SAM, SIT**_

_**BELLA, SIT**_

**I fought the weight that forced me down; I managed to stay up a few seconds before giving in, Sam followed soon afterwards, wide eyed, this order took a little more effort than the others, but we could still do it, just with effort.**

…

…

…

**We were all silent.**

**Paul, as usual was the one to break it.**

_**Wow Sam you got owned!**_

_**Not technically, she sat first.**_** Sam sniffed haughtily.**

**I raised an eyebrow challengingly. **_**Well I haven't been alpha as long as you!**__**Shouldn't that make you **__**more**__** likely to stand? I mean, you have more practice at orders than me!**_

**We argued like that until we got to the first trees that signaled we were nearing Sam and Emily's place; I was racing ahead, and I raised my muzzle to howl for Emily when I caught that scent.**

_**What is it Bella?**_

**Jared had noticed that I stopped.**

_**What is it?**_

_**What could it be?**_

_**Ugh it stinks!**_

**I looked around at my pack, then I noticed a huge hole in the ground, I trotted towards it, I was literally inside it when I realized that it wasn't a hole**

**It was a footprint.**

**No…**

**A paw print!**

**A wolf?**

**I heard the others gasp; they reached me, all four of us surrounded the print; it was bigger than my paw, or Jared's or Paul's, even Sam's paled in comparison, it was at least four times the size of his, I put my own paw inside the enormous print, if I was human I would have gone pale.**

_**Is it one of us?**_

_**It can't be!**_

_**We don't get that big!**_

_**Is it another pack?**_

_**Maybe it's like a giant bear…**_

_**Or maybe it's some kind of joke, you know, like Bigfoot?**_

_**Nothing can get that big…oh my god, what if it **__**IS Bigfoot?**_

_**Shut up, Bigfoot isn't real; it HAS to be a joke!**_

**We thought desperately in synchronization**

**I could see Sam's thoughts wander; he wanted to check on Emily, as a matter of fact, so did I. I nodded at him, and we all turned on our tails and flew for the house, Sam let out a few barks.**

**Sam was soo worried that the creature that made the print had hurt Emily, he almost flew into the house, breaking off part of the doorframe when he rammed into it. Emily ran out the side door panicking with Claire in her arms, but she sighed in relief and set Claire down when she saw Sam and threw her arms around him; Sam leant his head into her in greeting, then nodded his head toward the print.**

**Emily's eyes widened and they shared a glance; it was almost as if she knew that he needed to go looking for the monster because she stepped back and said:**

"**I guess you guys have to go, right?" Sam nodded, and Emily looked at us in worry. "fine, fine—but PLEASE be careful! If any of you get hurt, I'm not going to cook for a month!"**

**I whined at her and she came over to me.**

"**Thanks for coming back, Bella. I was so worried; so was Claire."**

**I gave her an attempted smile but I was too stressed to manage. She understood though, and went to pat the boys' heads and went back inside with Claire. Sam watched her protectively; I had to look away, even as a wolf, I could recognize that possessive, protective look; it once was directed at me by a leech, a beautiful, selfless one, but a leech all the same.**

**We retreated into the forest to discuss the matter on hand, or rather, paw.**

_**We have to search the lands**_

_**We can't leave it unknown**_

_**It is a threat to our people**_

_**We must protect our tribe**_

**Then I added**

_**But what about the people who don't live in the tribe, we can't forget them because they are on leech territory, they are in danger too!**_

_**No Bella, we won't risk the pack, Paul, Jared and I will follow the trail; you stay here and guard the perimeter .**_

_**No, I can help!**_

_**Bella you are still young and inexperienced, YOU HAVE TO STAY HERE AND PROTECT THE TRIBE—**_

**He started to lay on the command but I held it back stubbornly.**

_**I will not stay back! And you CANNOT forget the people of Forks, I am coming with you and there is nothing you can do to stop me!**_

**Paul and Jared watched on helplessly.**

_**BELLA! **_**He commanded me in the double voice, I felt my knees begin to buckle; I would not obey**_** Sam!**_

_**SAM! **_**My command was louder more powerful than his, Sam's knees gave out and he bowed down in submission, I realized with horror that I had grown bigger; I was now as tall as him, if not taller, and my stance showed the authority and leadership of the true alpha.**

**I had become the alpha**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Tracking**

**I whimpered, I didn't like this at all, I released Sam and took a step back, I lowered my shoulders, trying to revert back to beta, not alpha, so that everything could go back to normal— well not normal, but how it was a few days ago— it didn't work; I still had that feel of authority, The others stared at me. Not angrily, just shocked.**

_**Well it looks like your coming with us to Forks**_**. Sam said slowly.**

_**Sam, I'm confused, how did that happen, Is Bella alpha now?**_

_**I—I think she is**_**. Sam whispered.**

_**Hello? Still here you know.**_

_**Sorry Bella, this is a lot to take in. But we better track that scent before it rains, or we'll never trace it.**_

**I looked to the sky; it was pitch black, the clouds were only visible where the moonlight touched them. Jared decided to lighten the mood, he let out a low, rumbling growl, the kind you hear on those horror movies that scar you for life. Paul snickered then joined in; some poor deer heard them and raced away some distance to our right.**

_**So are we tracking this thing or not?**_** I asked Sam, he nodded, we turned to look at Paul and Jared, who had started to pretend to be werewolves out of Hollywood movies, in other words, they were acting like total idiots.**

_**If you guys are finished we have scum to catch. **_**I grinned.**

_**Right**_**! they said**

**Jared, who had the smell sense of a great white tracked the scent to the place where we found the paw print; the wind had filled it with dust and dirt but it was still unmistakably a paw print, from there we caught the scent leading into the darker parts of the forest.**

**We followed it in our usual V-formation, the only difference this time was that I ran in front of Sam, who was on my right. We followed the scent for hours, but it seemed to run in circles, like the creature was playing games with us, only each time we came to one of the huge footprints, there would be a little patch of blood, human blood. It sent a shiver down my spine.**

**We followed it all the way around La Push; we ran the perimeter of the cliffs, we tracked it through the woods, we ran for hours, then, a sickening smell hit my nose like a bomb, and I gagged, then stopped dead, we all did, because we were at the end of our border, on the brink of Cullen territory, and the scent crossed over to the 'dark' side, and we couldn't follow. Sam ordered us to find another trail.**

**But the searching led to nowhere, it was raining heavily, and the bitter wind made it worse, of course the cold didn't affect us, or the rain. It just evaporated on contact.**

**We finally got to house and Emily running out with clothes for me Paul and Sam, Emily was amazing, she must get tired of mothering us all the time, but then again, we were like her family, and It wouldn't be a complete pack without her.**

**We all trotted forwards and grabbed the clothes, and went behind the trees to change. I phased back and pulled on the shabby jeans and to big t-shirt, I though sadly of what the Cullens, especially Alice would do if they saw me now, a scruffy, depressed dog, an echo of what I used to be; I was glad they couldn't see me now, they wouldn't even recognize me.**

**I was half asleep as I walked through the door, but the smell of all the food laid out snapped me back to awareness. I ate quickly, ravenously hungry. I watched as Paul and Jared challenged each other to an eating contest, inviting me; I rolled my eyes but joined in, knowing with how hungry I was I would **_**definatly**_** beat them.**

**So we dug in, eating plateful after plateful of steak and eggs, roast potatoes, pancakes, waffles, hot dogs, onion rings and pasta. I was surprised Emily stocked that much food, then we went on to the cake, well, the cakes; I quit after two pieces, but they continued, and I wasn't sure how they didn't burst. Soon Jared had eaten his fill and went home to sleep before he did his patrol.**

**I was usually up first; I could run the fastest and I would stay out the longest, but today Sam had mercy, and let me swap with Paul, who had patrol early morning. I was sure Emily influenced his decision. But I was grateful, I wouldn't survive a patrol right now, with how dead-tired I was, but before I went to sleep I had to call Charlie; he was panicked enough, I hadn't told him what I was, or even where I was, just that I was safe.**

"**Hey Dad." I said quietly when he answered the phone.**

"_**Bella!"**_** He yelled into the phone, and I winced at the volume of his voice, and also the concern I could hear.**

"**Yeah, it's me, Dad, calm down." I said with slight irritation, rubbing my ear.**

" **So…how you doing Bella? He asked, reigning in the parental concern, probably not wanting me to hang-up on him.**

"**I'm fine." I lied; I had told him that Edward had left, and that I was staying at a friend's house. I think he understood why I wanted to be alone, but he still hoped I would come back.**

"**Any chance of…?" I cut him off.**

"**I'll come see you tomorrow Dad." I promised him, conviction ringing in my voice. **

"**Thanks, I've missed you a lot Bella."**

"**I know, Dad."**

**There was a minute of silence, then I heard a familiar voice calling Charlie's name; it was Mark, from the police station.**

"**Sorry Bella, I've gotta go—we've been getting a load of strange reports at the station, apparently there's been a sighting of a some giant bears."**

**I panicked; maybe the humans had seen the creature that made the paw-print!**

"**But the weird bit about it, Bella, is according to one of the kids who saw them, they weren't ordinary bears, these weren't black or brown, the kid says one was huge, about twice the height of a man, and a dull grey colour; we believed him till then, But I'm not so sure, Bella you see, I think he was hitting the happy juice.**

**Charlie snorted derisively on the other end.**

"**He said the other bear was smaller, and a shining gold, brighter than the sun itself, said it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but its just not possible; bears don't get that big, or that colour, But there is something out there Bella, just stay out the woods, ok?"**

"**Sure Dad, I won't, look I've gotta go too, love you Dad, bye."**

"**Bye Bella, see you tomorrow."**

**I sighed; a human had seen us; we would have to be more careful. We had too much to deal with without the risk of being sighted, or shot at added to our troubles.**

**I collapsed back onto the couch; I closed my eyes, I slipped into dreams of the unknown creature and my golden-eyed hero.**


	15. Story Under New Managment!

Alert! New Author is charge!

Unfortunately, due to my ADHD/obsessiveness and thus lack of attention skills, I should never have adopted this wonderful story, knowing that I would never be able to finish it; fortunately, A new Author has decided to adopt this story! ''' .lover.512 ''' is now in charge of "Legend of the Golden Wolf" and I wish them the best of luck!


End file.
